Una vida direfente
by v-kolt
Summary: Un solo cambio desencadena una nueva historia, una nueva vida, pero, podra ese cambio llevar al mismo resultado?


Que tanto puede afectar las vidas de las personas un solo cambio. El "que tal si...?" es una pregunta tan comun que hace a nuestra imaginacion volar, pero muy pocas veces nos ponemos a pensar en que hubiera sido en realidad si algo hubiera sido diferente. Podria la desdicha que sufrimos durante nuestra infancia desaparecer? Podriamos haber sido reconocidos por quien mas esperabamos? Podriamos en verdad tener una segunda oportunidad? Que tanto habria sido diferente? Un cambio, un solo cambio puede llevar a muchos mas...

* * *

><p>Un sonido conocido para todo aquel que se llamara shinobi llenaba el espeso bosque que rodea a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el inconfundible sonido de una batalla era lo único que se podía escuchar a lo largo de todo el bosque. La luna alumbraba lo suficiente como para distinguir a varios shinobis vestidos con ropas de color gris y portando extrañas mascaras con rostros de animales combatiendo a varios otros shinobis. Los que portaban las máscaras, a pesar de superar en número a su enemigo estaban siendo aniquilados uno a uno. 'Cuidado con el de cabello rubio' había sido la advertencia del líder de la aldea a la que pertenecían los enmascarados, sin embargo esa advertencia no sirvió de mucho, ya que no fue el rubio el que se había encargado de aniquilar a los enmascarados sino uno que parecía conocer cada uno de los ataques que lanzaban. En menos de tres minutos, el enemigo ya había acabado con cerca de la mitad del escuadrón como si se tratara de shinobis de rango bajo.<p>

Pero ese no era el único problema, ya que además del enemigo que atacaba, había otros cuatro shinobis enemigos que habían conseguido escapar y entre ellos seguramente se encontraba aquel del que se les había advertido. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, los cuerpos de todos los enmascarados yacían sobre el suelo, parecía increíble que solo una persona había acabado con tantos enemigos.

Abandonando de inmediato el lugar, el shinobi se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros, al cabo de un rato por fin pudo sentir la presencia de sus camaradas delante suyo…

"Para ser un Uchiha te tomo bastante tiempo" le dijo uno de sus compañeros, un hombre con cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de color castaño. Su rostro era serio, demasiado serio, sin embargo, sus ojos de color blanco lo delataban como un miembro del clan Hyuuga.

"Intenta dejar inconscientes a veinte Anbus tu solo, y dime si no te tomaría algo de tiempo" contesto algo agitado un chico de cabello color negro corto, a pesar de ser el shinobi más joven del grupo, era bastante fuerte, con solo quince años, el joven había conseguido el grado de jounin.

"Obito, Hizashi! No hay tiempo que perder en discusiones absurdas!" dijo uno de los restantes mientras se descubría el rostro dando a mostrar su cabellera rubia y alborotada, su rostro aunque joven mostraba una seriedad obtenida a través de un gran número de batallas.

"Pero maestro…!"

"Nada de peros! No podemos darnos el lujo de discutir en este momento, no mientras aun estemos dentro del territorio de Konoha!" contesto el rubio mientras se preparaba para comenzar de nuevo el camino.

"Aunque digas eso, un pequeño descanso le caería bien a Kushina-san" contesto una de las dos figuras restantes, una figura no tan alta como las demás, retirando la capucha de su cabeza revelo su cabello negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, su hermoso rostro mostraba gran serenidad y comprensión, sus ojos aunque pálidos, mostraban un tono violeta, en contraste con los ojos completamente pálidos de su esposo, el ya mencionado Hyuuga. En la espalda llevaba amarrado un pequeño bulto.

"No! Aun puedo seguir! No te preocupes por mi Hikari-chan!" dijo la figura restante con una sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de calmar la preocupación de su amiga. Kushina, de entre todos quizás la que mayor resistencia tenia, una mujer hermosa con cabellera de color rojo intenso, su cabello caía hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos de color morado mostraban una gran seguridad "Además, no me sentiré bien sabiendo que los estoy retrasando"

"Pero Kushina-san…!" antes que Hikari pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Kushina ya se encontraba en pie y dispuesta a continuar con el trayecto, asegurando un pequeño bulto en su espalda parecido al de su amiga, la kunoichi se acercó al líder del grupo, esperando por su decisión

"Minato?"

"Hay que seguir! Seguramente vendrán más, y no creo que envíen solo a veinte esta vez!" dijo con voz seria, mientras que los demás asentían y lo seguían a través de los árboles.

"Sé que ya es tarde para esto, pero… en verdad estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Hikari, a pesar de haber aceptado la propuesta que le habían hecho sus amigos, junto con su esposo, aun tenía dudas dentro de ella "Es decir… acaso no serán las cosas más difíciles para todos a partir de ahora…?"

"Así será, pero… no pienso entregar a mi hijo! Ni pienso renunciar a Minato!" La determinación en la voz de Kushina le hizo recordar a Hikari la razón de porque hacían todo esto…

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK-<p>

Unos meses atrás, las cosas en la aldea se encontraban mejor que en cualquier otro momento: la guerra había terminado, y para festejarlo la aldea había organizado un gran festival. A todo esto la noticia de que Sarutobi Hiruzen, tercer Hokage de la aldea, haría un anuncio especial tenía realmente entusiasmados a todos los habitantes.

En esta ocasión tan especial, ninguna persona fue olvidada, las misiones fuera de la aldea habían sido canceladas, y la vigilancia de la misma había sido relevada del departamento de policía shinobi a los Anbu bajo el mando personal del Hokage, así que todos, ninjas incluidos, se encontraban en el festival. Los puestos que se habían armado ofrecían de todo, desde sushi hasta ramen, en un pequeño puesto donde se vendía el último es donde una animada competencia de comida se estaba llevando a cabo.

La competencia era sencilla, los competidores únicamente tenían que comer más tazones de ramen que sus oponentes. Tras veinte minutos solo quedaban dos personas dentro de la competencia: un hombre de cabellos rojos y largos, de cuerpo ancho, y unos curiosos espirales en sus mejillas; su oponente, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de cuerpo esbelto, pero que de alguna forma parecía no llenarse, ya que sobre su mesa, al igual que en la de su competidor, se encontraban ya vacios quince tazones. Tras cuatro tazones más, el primer competidor decidió retirarse, dejándole la victoria al rubio, únicamente debía comer un tazón más, la gente observo sorprendida como el rubio acabo sin problemas con el último tazón para la victoria.

"Y el ganador de la competencia es… Namikaze Minato!" anuncio el dueño del local con ayuda de una especie de megáfono de cartón "Felicidades!"

Haciéndole entrega de un pequeño trofeo, junto con un block lleno de cupones, el dueño volvió a atender a los clientes que habían llegado a presenciar la competencia.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que podrías superar a Chouza, en verdad que no encuentro donde podrían caberte veinte tazones de ramen en ese cuerpo tan delgado" dijo el dueño mientras preparaba unos cuantos tazones para los clientes que ya estaban esperando en la barra del pequeño local

"Vamos Teuchi-san, sabes bien que puedo comer veinte tazones aun dormido!" contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el rubio mientras se apoyaba en un espacio libre en la barra "Además, el ramen que preparas es el mejor de todo el país del fuego!"

"Vamos, tampoco hay que exagerar, simplemente somos el mejor ramen de toda la aldea!"

"jaja, de eso no cabe duda!" De pronto la mirada de Teuchi se vio desviada hacia afuera de su local, solo para caer sobre un pequeño de siete años con cabello negro largo hasta la base de su cuello

"Ah, Itachi-kun?" Minato imito a Teuchi y dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño que se encontraba fuera del local "Vienes a buscar a Ayane?"

"Ha-hai, si está ocupada puedo volver después" contesto vacilante el pequeño

"Je, de eso nada! espera un segundo, iré por ella!" con esas palabras Teuchi desapareció en la parte trasera de su pequeño negocio

"Hai!" Itachi tomo asiento en un lugar que acababa desocuparse, y noto que el rubio lo miraba fijamente, el Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por la mirada de tonto que Minato le dirigía "Eto… sucede algo? Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?"

Minato no paso por alto el nerviosismo en la voz de Itachi, pero sabía que él no era el causante de todos sus nervios. Acercándose al lugar en donde el pequeño Uchiha se encontraba, Minato se agacho para quedar al nivel del pequeño y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo…

"Dímelo tu, porque estas tan nervioso?" preguntó el rubio

"No se supone que deba estar aquí" contesto sinceramente el pequeño

"Ah no? Y porque es eso? Se supone que todos deberían disfrutar del festival!"

"No, no es eso! Mi familia está en el festival, pero… "

"Fugaku es muy estricto, heh?"

"Ha-hai, dice que debería concentrarme hacer quedar bien al clan" Minato noto como Itachi bajaba la mirada al decir eso "Y que este tipo de amistades no van con el clan"

"Ah ha? Y tú qué crees?"

"Yo?" Itachi miro fijamente a los ojos de Minato, y pudo ver una gran comprensión, igual a la que su madre le brindaba aun cuando su padre no estaba dispuesto a mostrarla

"Qué edad tienes?"

"Tengo ocho años" contesto algo vacilante el pequeño ante el repentino cambio de tema

"Y dime, cuantos amigos tienes?" antes de que Itachi respondiera usando sus propios dedos para mostrar su número de amistades, Minato corrigió su pregunta "cuantos amigos tienes fuera de tu clan?"

"So-solo a Ayane-san" la voz de Itachi apenas y era escuchada por el mismo

"Vaya, solo uno ,heh?" Itachi se sorprendió al notar que Minato había sido capaz de escucharlo a pesar de que el mismo apenas y se había oído "Pero, si en verdad es tu amiga, esa amistad te traerá buenos momentos!"

"Usted tamb…?"

"Mi maestro siempre me ha dicho 'cuando encuentres alguien a quien en verdad aprecias, no lo dejes ir y protégelo con todo lo que tengas! Derriba muros! Mueve montañas! Rompe las reglas! Que no hay nada que pueda detener los sentimientos de las personas!' un gran consejo, viniendo de una persona como el" con una nueva sonrisa infantil en el rostro el rubio coloco su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño Itachi "Pero, yo concuerdo con el! Puede que no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero en verdad sabe que decir y ahora yo te lo digo a ti, jeje!"

Con esas palabras, el rubio abandono el local, dejando solo a Itachi con sus pensamientos…

* * *

><p>Minato se encontraba deambulando por las calles de Konoha, solo caminando, por alguna razón su esposa, Kushina, le había pedido que la esperara en el puente que dividía a la aldea de los campos de entrenamiento. Así que el rubio se encontraba ya de camino a dicho lugar, tras dar la vuelta en la esquina que lo conduciría hacia el puente, Minato pudo ver a una hermosa mujer esperando ahí, vestía un hermoso kimono color naranja, con detalles de flores color azul. Su cabello rojo bailaba con el viento que soplaba.<p>

"Ku-Kushina?" pregunto atónito el rubio mientras se acercaba más a la mujer

"Hai, Minato-kun!" Minato podría jurar que Kushina se había girado a verlo en cámara lenta, y al ver su rostro ligeramente maquillado, el rubio sintió como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido

"Es-estas hermosa!" aunque Minato trato, su voz salió en un gran grito, que llamo la atención de todos a su alrededor

"Gracias, tú te ves…" por un segundo Kushina miro de pies a cabeza a su marido "Vamos al festival?"

"Porque yo no recibo un cumplido?" dijo Minato algo decaído

"Vamos chico, no te sientas así! Después de todo, los hombres debemos vernos algo desarreglados para que nuestras chicas se vean mejor a nuestro lado!" el sonido de una voz familiar llamo la atención de la joven pareja, y mirando hacia la barda más cercana se encontraron con el maestro de Minato, Jiraiya, un shinobi respetado en su aldea, temido en el campo de batalla y con un cartel de "Cuidado con el pervertido" en todos los onsen del país de fuego y sus alrededores

"Jiraiya-sensei! Pero que sorpresa!" Minato y Kushina de inmediato se acercaron al lugar en donde Jiraiya se encontraba, dispuestos a saludar al viejo shinobi "Esta aquí para el festival?"

"Jaja, y para que más? Ya sabes lo que digo: festival significa chicas lindas esperando por un caballero para invitarlas a tomar un trago!"

"Jeje, usted no cambia sensei!" Jiraiya le dio un vistazo rápido a Kushina, y atrapando el cuello de Minato en una fuerte llave le dijo al oído

"Y dime chico… me ayudaras con mi próximo libro? Podrías contarme algunas de tus aventuras de alcoba con Kush…" antes de que Jiraiya pudiera terminar, el puño de Kushina lo mando contra la barda, la pelirroja lo levanto dispuesta a golpearlo de nueva cuenta "Es broma! Es broma! A penas y he podido sacarle tus medidas, nunca me contaría algo más!"

"Le dijiste mis medidas!" esta vez la mirada furiosa de Kushina se posó sobre su marido

"Eto… me llevo a este bar, y sabes que cuando me paso de copas no se ni lo que digo…" Minato cerró sus ojos esperando por el golpe que seguramente vendría pero se sorprendió cuando no sintió ningún golpe, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, pudo ver a una furiosa Kushina caminando hacia el centro de la aldea, dejándolo solo con su maestro "Kushina! Espérame!"

"Hey chico, voy contigo!" asi, alumno y maestro siguieron a Kushina hasta el centro de la aldea, donde todos ya esperaban ansiosos por el discurso del Hokage. Finalmente Minato consiguió alcanzar a su mujer, justo cuando estaban por llegar a la torre del Hokage.

La aldea completa se encontraba reunida al pie de la torre principal de la aldea, donde, en el tejado de la misma, ya se encontraban el Hokage junto con sus consejeros y los miembros del consejo de la aldea. Acercándose a la orilla del balcón, Sarutobi Hiruzen dejo de lado su pipa y se dirigió a las personas de la aldea.

"La guerra ha terminado! Y Konoha se ha alzado victoriosa! Ahora…!" la gente grito emocionada con las palabras de Sarutobi, pero entre la multitud había quienes no sabían cómo sentirse

"Sensei? Porque esa cara decaída?" preguntó Minato a su maestro al notar su mirada seria, mientras que Hiruzen continuaba con su discurso

"Recuerdas todo lo que te he enseñado?"

"Hai, nunca me olvidare de nada!" contesto Minato mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de la de su esposa "En verdad, sus enseñanzas me fueron útiles en los momentos decisivos de mi vida"

"Pero recuerdas lo principal, lo que te dije que nunca deberías olvidar?"

"Hai, proteger lo que quiero, sin importar el costo!"

"Eso es, nunca lo olvides!"

"Hai, sensei!" nuevamente los dos volvieron su atención al discurso de Hiruzen, quien ya se encontraba terminando

"… Ahora, es momento de pasar la responsabilidad a alguien más…" el ambiente se tornó serio en un instante, ya que si la interpretación que la gente había dado a las palabras del viejo shinobi era correcta, entonces un nuevo Hokage se alzaría, pero quién?

"Tras haberlo discutido con el consejo, llegamos a una sola decisión, por favor, acompáñanos sobre esta torre y acepta el título de Yondaime Hokage… Uchiha Fugaku!"

FIN FLASHABACK-

* * *

><p>El grupo de shinobis avanzaba a gran velocidad por el bosque, intentando alcanzar la frontera, de ahí en adelante, sería cuestión de la suerte.<p>

"Si, lo recuerdo, esa noche, el clan celebro el nombramiento del tío Fugaku como hokage" dijo el Uchiha mientras recordaba lo sucedido

"Huh, no me sorprende, después de todo Fugaku considero eso como la victoria definitiva sobre Minato" respondió Kushina algo irritada "Maldito Fugaku!"

"Solo tengo una pregunta… porque escoger al tío Fugaku!"

"En verdad quieres saber?" preguntó Minato a su alumno en un tono serio

"Hai! Deseo saber!"

"Bien…" Minato se disponía a contarle la verdad a Obito cuando…

"Minato! Puedo ver a por lo menos treinta más a nuestras espaldas!" grito uno de los Hyuuga al notar la presencia de varios shinobis mas, tratando de darles alcance "Y dos grupos más a cada lado nuestro!"

"Ya lo se Hizashi! Debemos apresurarnos, son demasiados como para dejárselos todos a Obito!" contesto el líder del grupo mientras observaba al mencionado shinobi, quien a pesar de su habilidad, había gastado bastante energía con el grupo anterior de enmascarados "Preferiría evitar cualquier enfrentamiento ahora que nos falta poco!"

"No me subestime maestro! Yo puedo con todos!En especial si utilizo mi shari…!" el grupo de shinobis había conseguido llegar hasta el final del bosque, lo único que quedaba era atravesar el valle que limitaba el territorio del país del fuego

"Obito! Necesitamos apresurarnos! No queremos enfrentarnos a 'ellos'!" el joven no contesto nada, sabía que lo que menos quería su maestro era tener que enfrentarse a aquellos shinobis a quienes conocía

"Hai! Entendido maestro!" fue lo único que contesto el joven Uchiha, sin embargo, no siempre todo sale como uno espera...

Unos cuantos segundos después de haber notado la presencia de sus perseguidores, el grupo de shinobis se vio forzado a detenerse, ya que delante de ellos se encontraba un gran grupo de enmascarados, los Anbu, el grupo de shinobis de Elite de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Sin embargo la verdadera razón de que el grupo detuviera su avance fue la figura a cargo del grupo, un shinobi que portaba una máscara que representaba a un perro, sin embargo, a pesar de llevar puesta su máscara, los miembros del grupo fugitivo reconocieron de inmediato su cabello color gris que sobresalía por sobre la máscara. A su lado se encontraba una figura no tan alta como la primera, obviamente se trataba de una kunoichi, portaba una máscara que representaba a un oso.

"Sensei, me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir más lejos" dijo la figura con la máscara de perro dando un paso al frente, en dirección a los cinco shinobis fugitivos mientras alcanzaba con una de sus manos el mango de una katana que se encontraba atada a su espalda "Por favor, solo vuelvan pacíficamente a la aldea"

De pronto se escuchó un sonido completamente ajeno a la situación, el llanto de un recién nacido, proveniente del pequeño bulto en la espalda de Kushina. No paso mucho antes de que se escuchara un llanto similar esta vez proveniente del bulto en la espalda de Hikari. Sin perder un solo segundo tanto Minato como Hizashi se apresuraron a ponerse en guardia frente a sus respectivas esposas, dejando al frente a Obito…

"Kakashi! Acaso no entiendes porque razón nuestro maestro está haciendo esto!" Obito se encontraba alterado al tener en frente a su compañero, esta vez como enemigo "Lo hace por su familia! Acaso le negaras el derecho a vivir feliz!"

"No recuerdo haberme dirigido a ti, Obito!Además, esa decisión ya ha sido tomada, solo sigo las ordenes de nuestro Hokage!" contesto el joven Anbu, a la vez que desenfundaba su espada de hoja blanca "No es así, Rin?"

"Hai, son ordenes de Hokage-sama" fue lo único que contesto la chica junto a Kakashi, sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, la chica no podía dirigir su mirada hacia las de su maestro y su compañero de equipo "Debemos llevarl…!"

"No me vengas con esa estupidez!" contesto Obito antes que Rin pudiera decir algo más "Ordenes del Hokage dices? Acaso crees que con eso me convencerás de que es lo correcto? El hokage es un Uchiha, como yo, y aun así, aunque me digas que el Hokage me ordena regresar, no lo hare!"

"No me sorprende!" fue la respuesta de Kakashi a las palabras de su compañero

"Que dices!"

"Obito, no es un secreto que nunca te considere como un buen shinobi, eres torpe, irresponsable, indisciplinado, impuntual, y por sobre todo no sigues las ordenes! Crees que el simple hecho de que algo no esté bien es suficiente para no cumplir con la misión!" Era obvio que Kakashi no tenía mucha estima hacia Obito, y sus palabras y su voz simplemente lo resaltaban "De no ser porque tu sharingan se activó no hubieras conseguido convertirte en jounin! Mucho menos sobrevivir!"

"Kakashi! Ya has dicho suficiente!" contesto Minato algo alterado por las palabras que intercambiaban sus alumnos

"Maestro, nunca fue un secreto! Usted sabe lo que pienso de los que no siguen las ordenes" esta vez el shinobi se dirigió hacia su compañero "Obito, los que no pueden seguir las ordenes no son más que escoria!"

"Hai, lo sé, en ese caso soy escoria! Pero ahora déjame decirte lo que yo pienso! Kakashi…" Minato y Kushina, que conocían bien a Obito, sintieron una ligera sorpresa al ver la tranquila respuesta de Obito ante las palabras de su compañero, ya que no era habitual en el mantenerse calmado ante los insultos, vinieran de quien vinieran "Kakashi, di lo que quieras de mí, pero, yo siempre vi en ti todo lo que alguna vez quise llegar a ser como shinobi, hasta esa vez en que decidiste que la misión era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que si los que no siguen las ordenes son escoria, entonces los que abandonan a sus amigos son menos que escoria!"

Los miembros del grupo de Obito no pudieron evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros al escuchar las palabras del joven Uchiha. Por su parte, las palabras de Obito solo consiguieron encender el enfado de Kakashi, en especial al ver como su maestro miraba con aprobación al Uchiha lo hacía sentirse humillado, y que su compañero le restregara que a pesar de seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra el aún era menos que Obito en verdad encendió el enfado en su persona.

"Kakashi, no volveremos a la aldea!" Kakashi pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de su maestro, la sonrisa que había aparecido a causa de las palabras de Obito había sido reemplazada por un rostro serio y amenazante "Dile eso al Hokage!"

"Sensei, me temo que si pasan de este punto, se les declarara como fugitivos, y serán perseguidos como tal, no solo ustedes, sino también 'ellos'!" la última palabra de Kakashi provoco que el enfado se apoderara de los rostros de todos los miembros del grupo. Minato saco de entre sus cosas un kunai de tres puntas y lo sujeto fuertemente entre sus manos

"Kakashi, no te permitiré amenazar a mi familia!"

"Veo que no pretenden hacer esto por la forma pacífica" contesto Kakashi, haciendo una seña, con la cual todos los shinobis a bajo su mando se prepararon para la batalla "Rin y yo nos encargaremos de que no sigan!"

"Rin! Por favor, no lo hagas! Es lo único que te voy a pedir, es lo único que necesito!" Obito intento evitar que Rin formara parte de sus enemigos, sin embargo, la chica no contesto y siguiendo la orden de Kakashi hizo un sello de manos

"En verdad lo siento…!" fue lo único que dijo Rin al grupo "Doton: Nendo torappu (Elemento tierra: trampa de barro)!"

Todos conocían la técnica de Rin, en el momento en que los sellos estaban terminados el suelo debajo del enemigo se encargaba de atrapar las mano y pies del enemigo con fuertes barreras de barro, una técnica poderosa, pero con un gran defecto, requería de una gran cantidad de chakra y la combinación de sellos para conseguirla es bastante larga, por lo que a pesar de ser una gran técnica no podía ser utilizada en plena batalla, a menos que se contara con una gran velocidad para hacer los sellos o se encontrara una forma de distraer al enemigo…

"Me temo que no podrán av…!" Kakashi no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que se vio forzado a evitar varios chorros de barro que salieron disparados del suelo hacia el "Qué demonios es esto? Rin!"

Mirando en dirección a la kunoichi, Kakashi pudo ver al resto de su escuadrón, todos y cada uno estaban atrapados por la técnica de Rin. De pronto Kakashi vio como Rin retiraba la máscara de su rostro, revelando sus ojos llorosos.

"En verdad lo siento, Kakashi… pero estoy de acuerdo con Obito, no abandonare a las personas a las que más quiero, aun si eso significa romper las reglas!" en ese instante Rin se giró para ver de frente al grupo de su maestro, aun con lágrimas en los ojos "Esta es su oportunidad! Váyanse!Váyanse lejos antes de que se liberen!"

"Rin, gracias!" fue lo único que dijo Minato mientras Kushina se aferraba a el, dispuesta a seguir con el trayecto, seguidos por los Hyuugas, el único que quedo fue el Uchiha

"Rin!" Obito no podía creer lo que había pasado, Rin había decidido ir en contra de las órdenes del Hokage, pero lo más sorprendente era que había decidido ir en contra de Kakashi

"Obito! vete! Yo me encargare de Kakashi!" fue entonces que la chica se giró, solo para encontrase con la mirada llena de enfado de Kakashi

"Lo lamento Rin, pero cumpliré con la misión, aun si eso significa pasar por sobre ti!" en ese momento Kakashi se lanzó en contra de Rin dispuesto a acabar todo de un solo golpe, con tal de poder dar alcance al grupo de Minato lo más pronto posible. Rin sabía que no era competencia para Kakashi, aunque los dos formaran parte de los Anbu, él siempre fue mucho más fuerte que ella, así que sabía que todo terminaría con un solo blandir de la espada de Kakashi. Resignada, la chica cerró sus ojos y espero sentir el frio filo de la katana de hoja blanca sobre su piel, pero lo único que percibió fue el sonido de dos piezas de metal chocando entre sí.

Abriendo sus ojos, Rin pudo ver a Obito sosteniendo un kunai entre sus manos, con el cual había conseguido detener el ataque de Kakashi. Mirando más detenidamente, Rin noto el cambio en los ojos de Obito, el chico no solo tenía activado su sharingan, sino que también su mirada mostraba una determinación mayor a la que Obito hubiera mostrado jamás. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, el Uchiha forzó a Kakashi a retroceder, empujando su kunai con fuerza. Kakashi por su lado estaba enfadado, no solo hasta el momento su misión era un fracaso, sino que las acciones de Rin eran como echar sal a las heridas, y también ahora tenía que lidiar con Obito.

"No te dejare hacerle nada a Rin! Me escuchaste Kakashi!" grito Obito con gran seriedad en la voz "Rin! Apresúrate y ve con nuestro maestro!"

"Pero…Obito y tú!"

"Ve! Ahora!" Rin obedeció, y de inmediato comenzó a seguir el camino que su maestro y los demás habían seguido, dejando a Obito solo contra Kakashi

"Porque no mejor te preocupas primero por ti!" contesto Kakashi a la vez que se lanzaba en contra de Obito, sin embargo, con su sharingan activado, el Uchiha simplemente giro y evito el ataque colocándose hacia el costado de Kakashi, rápidamente Obito conecto una fuerte patada hacia las costillas de Kakashi. Sin embargo, a pesar de no poseer el sharingan, los reflejos de Kakashi eran dignos de admirar, y fue gracias a estos reflejos que pudo evitar la patada de Obito, sin dar tiempo a perder, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a intercambiar golpe tras golpe, siendo más exitoso Obito que Kakashi, gracias a su sharingan, ambos shinobis se separaron de un salto dejando bastante espacio entre ambos "Has mejorado, lo admito, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme"

Sin perder un segundo Kakashi hizo unos sellos de manos y acumulando chakra en su mano derecha esta comenzó a despedir un brillo de un tono blanco con destellos en un tono azulado. Obito conocía la técnica, Kakashi se las habia mostrado en su primera misión como jounin, y también sabía que era bastante peligrosa.

"Ahora, veamos qué tan bueno eres en verdad Obito! … Raikiri!" en ese momento la mano derecha de Kakashi se vio envuelta en lo que parecían ser rayos, y el sonido que emanaba de estos era como de una gran parvada de aves, mirando hacia su compañero, Kakashi pudo notar en su rostro algo más que seriedad, era nostalgia "Porque esa mirada Obito! Acaso ya perdiste las ganas de pelear!"

"Nunca… nunca pensé que tendría que…!"

"Nunca pensaste que tendrías que? Que enfrentarme en un combate de verdad! Acaso es eso!"

"NO! Nunca pensé que debería ponerme serio contra ti, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar las cosas, ya sabes, como compañeros que somos!"

"Nosotros ya no somos compañeros Obito! entiende esto, si no puedes seguir las reglas, entonces no eres un shinobi! Y si no eres un shinobi entonces no puedes ser mi compañero! En el momento en que decidiste huir y abandonar la aldea, dejaste de ser mi compañero, y en el momento en que Rin decidió no obedecer las órdenes ella también dejo de ser mi compañera!"

"Kakashi! Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! Rin, ella te ama!" cualquiera hubiera notado la vacilación en la voz de Obito en esas últimas palabras, Kakashi lo noto, pero aun así permaneció como si nada

"Y eso debería importarme porque?" lo único que hizo Obito fue devolverle una mirada llena de ira al peli blanco "Ya lo he dicho, los que no siguen las reglas no son más que escoria!"

"TU! Maldito seas!" sin pensarlo dos veces Obito recorrió el espacio entre él y Kakashi en una fracción de segundo, sorprendiendo a Kakashi por completo.

Sin saber lo que había pasado, Kakashi sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, y un segundo después se encontró golpeando de espaldas un árbol para luego caer de frente contra el suelo. Mientras se ponía de pie mirando hacia donde Obito se encontraba busco pero no observo nada que le pudiera dar una idea de que era lo que había pasado. Mirando hacia su abdomen, el lugar que había sido golpeado se encontraba quemado, una quemadura bastante dolorosa.

"Qu… qué demonios fue eso!" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el Anbu mientras se preparaba para atacar, con su técnica de rayos lista en su mano "Que fue lo que hiciste!"

"Kakashi!" Kakashi miro fijamente a los ojos de su oponente, le sorprendió no encontrarse con la mirada distraída, torpe e inocente del que fuera su compañero durante años, y en su lugar encontrarse con unos ojos que mostraban determinación y valor "Te mostrare mi técnica propia!"

Haciendo varios sellos de manos, el Uchiha estaba listo para realizar una técnica que ni su propio compañero sabía que poseía. Aun así, Kakashi reconoció todos los sellos, ya que eran los mismos que el usaba para hacer su 'Raikiri', en el mismo orden, pero al final de todos los sellos, el Uchiha había usado su propio sello, un sello característico de las técnicas de fuego de los Uchiha. Acumulando chakra en su mano derecha, sobre la palma de Obito comenzó a arder una pequeña flama azul que pronto creció hasta cubrir por completo su mano…

"Estas son las llamas del mismo infierno… Amateratsu!" mientras la mano de Obito se cubría con la flama azul, Kakashi comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo sudaba frio de nervios, había escuchado historias, sobre una flama que acababa con todo a su paso, que incluso podía volver cenizas la lava de un volcán "Kakashi! Dijiste que de no ser por mi sharingan nunca habría conseguido sobrevivir, cierto?"

"Asi es! De no ser por tu sharingan nunc…!"

"Bueno, veamos si es cierto!"Obito cerró sus ojos por un segundo, y en cuanto los abrió de nuevo, su sharingan había desaparecido, únicamente quedaban sus ojos negros "Esta es mi 'Kidoo Shimasu' (voluntad de fuego)!"

"Ha-hai! Puedo ver que tienes puesta toda tu voluntad en tu técnica!"Kakashi intento sonar lo más calmado que pudo, pero aun así su voz lo traiciono por un segundo, dejando escapar un ligero tartamudeo

"Kakashi, terminemos esto con un solo golpe!" a diferencia de Kakashi, Obito se encontraba completamente decidido, su voz, su mirada y sus palabras no mostraban ni un solo rastro de temor, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a Kakashi, sin embargo, el ultimo no se iba a permitir una derrota y menos en contra de Obito, así que juntando todo su valor y determinación, Kakashi miro directamente a los ojos de Obito…

"Hai! Estaba pensando lo mismo! Un solo golpe decidirá al vencedor!" ni Obito ni Kakashi dudaron y al igual que hace unos instantes, los dos shinobis se lanzaron en contra del otro. Sin su sharingan activado, Obito no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el ataque de Kakashi, pero este último tampoco pudo esquivar el golpe del Uchiha, ambos dieron de lleno contra el otro, poco a poco ambos se separaron avanzando de frente.

Con el amanecer, las sombras de los dos quedaron de espaldas al otro, fue entonces que uno cayo, Obito cayo de rodillas, pero haciendo uso de su poca fuerza restante con su brazo derecho impidió caerse de frente al suelo. Mirando hacia su abdomen, el Uchiha pudo ver un severo golpe en el lado derecho, la sangre brotaba pero aun así se mantuvo erguido. El sonido del cuerpo de Kakashi cayendo al suelo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Girándose pudo ver al que una vez considero su rival y también su mejor amigo.

Poniéndose en pie, el Uchiha comenzó a avanzar lentamente en la dirección en la que su grupo había ido, esperando poder alcanzarlos pronto. Con su victoria sobre su ex-compañero, el Uchiha solto unas cuantas lágrimas, pero pronto las seco. Sin perder el tiempo, el joven se apresuró a seguir el camino…

* * *

><p>continuara...<p> 


End file.
